


I want to eat your testis

by gardensan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Shim Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensan/pseuds/gardensan
Summary: Minho was hungry waiting for Changmin.And Changmin was Hungry  and Back in a hurry home.*This story is originally written in Japanese.cosmekawauso translated my work.but we are not good at English.If there are unnatural describe.please tell us.





	I want to eat your testis

minho wiped a little sweaty forehead with Parker's hood, and washed his hand carefully, a smartphone announcing notification came into his sight. Minho in a hurry to see. Katok 's message was recieved already 20 minutes ago. he has spend the long time before noticing.  
The message of the landlord that will be coming home, which has been left unread as it is, tells minho that landlord is hungry anyway, Mino turned pale and heads for the kitchen. Putting the hot water from the water heater in the pan. While noticing that it is not quite full, he noticed that dry noodles he brought remain in the backpack and go picking up.

 

While doing it, hot water overflows into the sink and fills with steam.  
Mino, who came back, tried to hold a pot and was surprised by its heat. Find the mittens, to controll just a good amount, sink the hot water to become the 80% of the pot. minho have extra work unwillingly.  
Finally put a heavy pot in the stove,lit the fire on high heat . When began to boil, it seemed to be time-up, minho heard an electronic noise that announcing entrance door has open.  
The sound which takes off the shoes following the opening and closing of the door, the sound of the socks' legs approaching, the wrinkle of the plastic bags can not be heard today. minho imagined he got back in a hurry such to save time.

 

minho could not afford to meet him up and was looking for salt to dissolve in hot water ,then the living door open and he came in.  
smells faintly his usual scent. The smell of sweat is strong a little today.  
"I'm going to starve to death"  
ChangMin repeatedly said the message he sent to Katok as it is.  
"I know, so I try to boil pasta from now"  
"from now?"  
hearing the changmin's tone of amezed, Mino nodded nervously.  
"I'm sorry, I could not notice the message, but there are Canneloni given by Kibum."  
"What that?"  
"It seems delicious."  
Mino handed out a stylish package written in Italian to Changmin.  
Changmin sighed after a watching of that package.  
"Boiled time 15 minutes !!"  
"huge Macaroni, quite bulky ..."  
Changmin roughly opened the package, poured it bravely into the pan without measuring the amount.  
minho says,  
"Oh, so much"  
"it's fine"  
The voice of Chang Min who threw away the package obviously has irritation.  
And the next moment, the measuring spoon that fell down from the hand of Mino, made a dry sound on the floor, and spinned with sprinkling salt .  
"......hm"  
Mino, which was forcibly hugged from behind and whose lips were gagged, gave up trying to escape and stopped moving like a herbivorous animal becoming prey.  
"You have a kind of very fragrant scent today"  
Changmin whispers whilst keeping holding mino in a full nelson after devouring tongue. Changmin 's nose that tries to snuff more deeply tickles Mino' s ear and makes his young brother shiverling.  
"What's this, the smell of peach? like a kind of tropical fruits"  
"... Mango, because there was a handshake meeting ... ...."  
" is there such a perfume."  
"Body lotion, which is better than Colon because its fragrance does not change."  
"Do you expect that the fan feels nice smell about you?"  
With saying "delicious", Changmin licks from the ear to the neck to take its smell . The hungry tongue is wearing saliva abundantly and Mino's skin and collar gets wet.

"hyung ..."  
Mino let out his voice and overlayed his hand on the two hands those are grabbing his shirts in the parka at around the pit of the stomach,.  
Changmin bited minho's throat again like putting an end to his life to relieve the crooked starvation. Small,and round head lean on changmin's shoulder. Long eyelashes quivered. It seems that he is immersed in pleasure, but what he talks about was a dull resistance.  
"No, at such a place"  
"I am hungry, so let me eat you"  
"You eat me?"  
"Be eaten"  
"no kidding, I have not took a shower yet, I'm dirty."  
"Shower? Do you wash such a tasty smell like this?"  
"Hey ,in bed"  
"not to let the pot boil over, Care it for 15 minutes,"  
\- it is impossible ..  
Although Mino contradicted it, he delayed in preparation of meal because he was not being aware of Katok , so he can not deny strongly since a while ago.  
With ChangMin's soft, flat tongue that weave a beautiful voice, minho's breath became rough by being fascinated with a relentful fondle to the neck. A hand having a shirt rises, and the abdominal muscles of Mino are exposed.

Ten fingers slip into the shirt and massage Mino's soft and elastic pectoral muscles. Minho feels Humiliation that somewhat being treated as a girl. Mino let his upper arm in close to disturb the thumb scraping sensitive areas.  
"What do you dislike?"  
As Changmin asked, the opponent swings his head a little . it can be taken as an Answer both negative and positive .  
"Well then,"  
Changmin's hand crawled down and confirmed the bulging of Sixpack with his palm. he put hands in the sweatshirt so as to trace stomach hair of Mino who twists body at Ticklish. Changmin pulled out Mino's soft penis from the boxer pants' slit.  
Mino's fingers chased Changmin's hands to resist , but that has no meaning. Just following his Back of the hand. Touthing it softly up and down with the middle finger and index finger, and gradually increase the hardness by petting.  
"hm......"  
ChangMin moved to the front from behind Mino, who seemed to collapse as his legs lost power, pushed the opponent against the wall. Kissed on the lips that lightly moan, then trailed along minho's jaw with lip, lower the face with sniffing the scent of the body lotion and fabric softener, and of course the fragrance mixed with the original smell of his skin, at the end, Pulled down the sweatpants and hold sweaty half-erected one in front of face.  
The glans are red and be congested.  
"Mino, it looks delicious"  
"Do not stare such a part like that"  
Mino hides his eyes with his wrist.  
with hands,Changmin placed his penis from the side against the lips.  
Heterogeneous smell tickles under the nose.  
"what is this"  
"Huh?"  
Mino replied with hiding his eyes.  
"Mino,There is another smell, something ... sweet, like candy ..."  
Changmin opened his mouth, tilted his face and licked the cock.  
"uh……"  
Mino faintly interlaced his finger with changmin's hair and moaned calmly.  
"Hey, what is this"  
Changmin keeps questioning while stimulating the tip with a tongue.  
"... ...."  
"I will not let you cum until you answer"  
Changmin looked up minho's face with stroking his penis that is trembling As if expecting the next pleasantly by thumb.  
Mino turn his face away with having difficulty with his breath.  
"Hey, what?"  
"... Rubber"  
"What?"  
"Rubber of vanilla flavor ... ...."  
"Why did you use rubber?"  
"your coming home was late ... so i indulge at the sofa ... not to get dirty ... I was not doing strange things"  
Masturbation is also quite strange, Changmin thought. It is clear from his body odor that he did not use it in 2 person. There was no smell of an outsider that caused suspicion of something. Who would have told him such a cheap trick of using rubber so that it would be easier to clean up at the behavier like this? there should be a ruleful member who decided the rule of the dormitory . Changmin remembered each of his colleagues and gave a wry smile.  
after casting a glance to Mino that has a mystified look, as a reward of honest answer, changmin put out his tongue and slowly moved neck to lick his cock from bottom to the tip . Inevitable, Mino's feet is all of a tremble.  
"No, I can not stand"  
"Suck it up "  
Changmin always feels that Mino is too weak for pleasure.  
"that is why my message could not be read "  
"……sorry"  
"... do that rubber still have leftover ?"  
Mino showed a blushing face and nodded without words.  
imploringly eyes seen through the bangs caused Changmin's sadism. Changmin deeply mouthed Mino's dick and moved his face while wrapping it with his lips.  
there sounds wet noise , it is not only saliva letting the tip wet .  
-ah, stop,coming...  
mino's hands crawl on the wall and bury his claws.  
Changmin continued oral sex without hesitation, With a short voice ,Minho shook his head a little and warm something was poured into the lover's throat.  
Changmin looked upward and drop that sticky liquid to the esophagus.  
and showed his inner mouth to his young bro staring with eyes as if saying 'can not believe it'. A thin string pulled between teeth and tongue.  
"Anything is delicious when we are hungry."  
"Lie, it's dirty, my, such a"  
His words forced to be short briefly due to out of breath.  
'Well,'  
Changmin spited out and rises with dull from a kneeling posture . Sticky mucus in the throat inhibits some speech.  
"Then, clean this up."  
Deeply inserted a tongue into the mouth of Mino. Mino gently picks it up, and sucks smoothly. Changmin 's hands slide on Mino' s waist and his middle fingers embedded in partner's ass. another hand passed into Mino's pocket of Parker , and a flat square pack of vacuum hit the fingertip.  
Released lips and see a rapt expression of his opponent.  
(It's a strange expression 'so cute I could eat you up')  
Changmin smiled with self‐mockery.

 

"Are not you going to eat?"  
Changmin asked with arranging the bottle of sauce and the dish of canneloni that has become completely soft, but Mino is pitifully down on the sofa. It seems that he was ingested in various ways with bites and sucking marks in the body.  
"we were hungry, how dare you have such a physical strength ..."  
"Because i was hungry!"  
"What?"  
" a male increases libido if he gets hungry."  
"... ... I never heard of such a thing"  
"It's true, if male feels hunger he might want to leave his descendants, which is the opposite of a woman, that's why you were doing such a thing while waiting for me ..."  
'SHUT UP', Mino jumped up and argued.  
"You're right i was hungry but ..."  
"all the more you should eat ,comeon"  
ChangMin sut in the chair. and glanced Mino looking him from the backrest of the sofa and started eating with a fork. It is too boiled and watery but the sauce is dense so he can manage to eat it.  
"the kind of pasta source that Hyung is now using ..."  
"Dislike? White Source"  
"No! Somehow! Canneloni for white sauce! untimely!"  
that's over-thinking ... Changmin licked the sauce on his lips.


End file.
